


前任攻略：再见前任 My New BF Is Better Than Yours

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Ex Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 当你在大街上偶遇前任和他的新欢，而你身边却只有死党的时候。





	前任攻略：再见前任 My New BF Is Better Than Yours

拉莫斯一直觉得自己对于处理前任是深有心得的，就像是，他和他的每一个前任都能保持稳定的关系——通常来讲是稳定的熟人/朋友关系，有的时候是稳定的仇人关系。

他还会在社交软件上刷到前任的动态，跟他们寒暄几句，问候一下彼此的家人，或者祖宗十八代。

他一直觉得自己能像个成熟的男人那样处理他的前任，直到有一天，他走在路上，看见了自己分手都还没有一星期的前任高高兴兴地逛着街——身边还跟着个新欢。

草，看到他这么幸福，真是让人太不安心了。

事实上，拉莫斯并不是一个爱吃回头草的家伙。即使他以前碰上这种情况，也倾向于表现得更潇洒一点，用深情的眼睛和温柔的微笑勾一勾前任的小心脏，顺便膈应一把新欢，最好两个人回去吵到分手，再给他加加戏，来一发残忍拒绝求复合……

但是不行，对眼前这家伙不行，对这个该死的无理取闹把他拉进黑名单的家伙不行，对这个在他连备注名和聊天背景都还舍不得改的时候就胆敢拉黑他的家伙，不行。

他就只是做不到。

他就只是忘不掉屏幕上刺眼的红色感叹号，衬着某只毛熊蠢兮兮的傻脸，像极了一个巴掌，让拉莫斯只要一想起来，就觉得颊边挨上了重重的一耳光。

而现在那张天杀的蠢脸就在离他只有十几米远的地方，对着另一个家伙傻笑。草他的，那个小矮子，比我还矮十厘米，你脖子不酸吗？还笑！还笑！

小矮子不知道是不是听见了他的腹诽，忽然看向了这个方向，眼睛一亮像是看见了什么有趣的东西，引得皮克也转了过来。

是怎样？难不成皮克还把他照片给新男友看？还是说那家伙扎他小人了？在墙上挂着他海报练飞镖？四目相对的时候，拉莫斯大脑一团混乱，完全无法给双手双脚下达正常指令。走过来了！只有几米了！妈的别动你俩站那别动！再靠近我要喊人了！

距离咫尺之遥，那两人才终于停了下来，小矮子站在前面，似乎是主动走过来的那个——靠，他是不是还扯了个八颗牙的标准笑容？眼睛往哪看？我站在这儿呢看我旁边算什么？

拉莫斯后知后觉地转头，呃，差点忘了他是和托雷斯一起出来的了。

“这位先生……”小矮子笑吟吟地开口，竟然是对着托雷斯。被无视的拉莫斯突然心火大旺，侧移一步把死党挡在身后：“找我男朋友什么事？”

一瞬间所有人的目光都集中在他身上。

“等会儿……呜！！！”托雷斯张嘴的瞬间，拉莫斯不动声色地在他脚背上一碾，表面上脸色不变，背后直冒冷汗。完了，他会死的，南多的眼神快把他背上的文身都挖掉了，他会死的。

可是当对上皮克不可置信的眼睛时，报复的快感又冲刷过他全身。

是的，他会死的，但他会站着死。

他绝对不能在这家伙牵着小男朋友在他面前炫耀的时候，说自己是被死党约出来买买买吃烤肉，显得像个分了手要死要活暴饮暴食血拼发泄的高中小女生，身边除了gay蜜连个备胎都找不到。他甚至开始庆幸自己带出来的是托雷斯，也许明天他就得穿着女仆装去托雷斯家洗碗盘通马桶把每一块地砖都擦得比他自己的脸还干净，但是那又怎样？他只想说托雷斯作为男朋友真太他妈拿得出手了！

至少比伊斯科好得多，不用担心他比对面的小矮子还矮，也不用担心他的一米九情结发作背叛自己跑去皮克那边。

“男朋友？”皮克盯着他片刻，忽地冷笑一声，伸臂勾住小矮子的肩膀往怀里一拉，“这么巧，我也和我男朋友出来玩呢。来，介绍一下，法布雷加斯，我亲爱的青·梅·竹·马。我兜兜转转这么久，浪费了那么多时光，还好一直陪在我身边的人从来不介意我的过去那些黑历史。”

“浪费时光的黑历史”气得直咬牙，也就没来得及注意旁边的“青梅竹马”一脸懵逼像看（两）个神经病一样的眼神。

“哦？是吗？还真是纯情得不像话呢。我跟我家甜心就不一样，我们是在酒吧看球的时候认识的，刚好支持的死敌球队，不吵不相识。他真是辣得要命是不是？”

皮克的脸色甚至比刚刚更难看了，而拉莫斯很清楚那是为什么。酒吧的相遇也好，死敌球队、不吵不相识也罢，这些都是属于他们俩的回忆。听着，你以为你有多特殊？我能这样认识你，我也能一样泡到下一个，没什么不同的。

而明明是高中同学的“酒吧艳遇”鄙夷地翻了个白眼，默默在脑中酝酿着某人的一百种死法。

“哈，是吗？我看你的口味变很快啊，我就不一样，挺专一的。也许这就是‘爱过的人都像他’吧。”

靠，这次轮到拉莫斯变脸了。仔细看看这“青梅竹马”，深发棕眼，毛茸茸的短发和小胡渣，草他娘的怪不得说喜欢他剪头发呢，敢情把他当替身？他有这么矮吗？拉莫斯心里MMP脸上也没笑嘻嘻，倒是有点绿绿的。

可能这就是传说中的面如菜色吧。

“是啊，我这会儿看到蓝眼睛黑头发还不爱刮胡子的就挺想吐的，可能是过敏反应吧。这不就跟冰淇淋差不多，多试试才知道喜欢的口味嘛。我现在觉得干净清爽的好看，而且长头发也不错，我打算重新蓄发然后跟我男朋友戴情侣发带，你觉得怎么样？”

皮克的表情看上去像是吃了个狗屎味儿的冰淇淋。

“不怎么样，拉莫斯你不知道长头发有多不适合你吗？尤其你还喜欢搞得湿漉漉的活像是头顶上盖了个拖把——”

“拖把？拖把？！”拉莫斯怒极反笑，“你以为我会在乎你的审美吗？看看你每次自拍加的那些滤镜，小蝴蝶结小花的还有猫脸狗脸，快把我恶心死了好吗？你不喜欢有的是人喜欢，只不过你这个迪士尼小公主的爱好我倒不知道还有谁受得了！”

他大概气坏了，以前说的那些“可爱”“软萌”这会儿都喂了狗，也不知道脸疼不疼。

有一瞬间他怀疑在皮克脸上看到了某种足以被称为“痛楚”的情绪，但很快皮克眯起眼睛不带感情地扯了扯嘴角：“我男朋友就不介意啊，他又温柔又体贴，从来不会像野人似的冲我大吼大叫，特别包容我！”

分手后的聊天记录还历历在目，所以这货就是受不了他脾气暴躁才找了个温柔善良的白莲花？不知道谁当初说就是喜欢他这股狠劲来着，说过的话就是泼出去的水，太阳随便晒晒就能蒸发得一干二净。

“是嘛？那他也不介意你这个巨人身高？你们俩差了有没有二十厘米？你可能不知道抬着头接吻有多累人吧，反正我现在觉得跟我身高差不多的刚刚好——”拉莫斯觉得心底的恶意满得快要溢出来了，这些他以前觉得没必要告诉他的话一句一句往外冒，“怎么？你这个表情，他没跟你提过这个？哈哈，这种温顺的乖乖牌有什么意思，还是像我男朋友这种高冷男神挂的才有挑战性。当然了，你肯定驾驭不住。”其实他也是，这世上谁能搞得定费尔南多托雷斯啊，要真有那他可得跑去瞻仰瞻仰。

皮克听了气得嘴唇都在哆嗦。都说这家伙嘴皮子溜，其实教育良好的大少爷只会开嘴炮吓唬人，一点杀伤力没有。拉莫斯以前不爱真的跟他吵，怕把他说哭，这会儿见着他脸色发白的样子居然又开始心疼了。

呸，真没出息。

这个“比比谁过得更好”前任大赛，拉莫斯就算是靠着作弊赢了，心里别提多不是滋味了。他忽然觉得这一切无聊透顶，索然无味。看皮克的反应也许对他还有点什么意思，那又怎样呢？他不都找到他青梅竹马的真爱了吗？要他摸着良心摘下有色眼镜的话，这小子确实也挺——

？？？

？？？！！！

想摘下有色眼镜去好好看看的拉莫斯差点以为自己眼睛瞎了，请问正在和那“青梅竹马”热吻的家伙是他的“酒吧艳遇”吗？？？

跟着他转头的皮克似乎也吓了一跳，两人面面相觑，场面一度非常尴尬。

“唔，你俩终于吵完啦。”法布雷加斯眼瞳还泛着水光，嘴唇都肿了，“我们一见钟情了，决定马上就交往，有什么事情你们自己说清楚吧，不奉陪了。”

托雷斯白皙的脸颊晕着两朵红，神情温柔又满足，完全没有所谓高冷男神范儿——前提是不看似笑非笑瞟拉莫斯那一眼。

然后他们就眼睁睁注视着彼此的“男朋友”搂搂抱抱打情骂俏着走远了。

Emmmmm……

拉莫斯望着皮克那对蓝莹莹玻璃球似的眼珠子，既觉得丢脸，又暗自莫名窃喜。其实黑发蓝眼还是挺好看的，以前有多少次他就是看在这双漂亮眼睛的份上才勉勉强强把这货卖的萌都心甘情愿地买下来。

“喂。”他小声说。

“干嘛啦？”皮克也小声回。

“‘青梅竹马’？”他冲他挑眉。

“彼此彼此。”皮克没好气地回。

“那……你晚饭吃了没啊？”

“你四点钟吃晚饭啊？”

“嘿你，好好说话杰拉德皮克。”

“……没吃。”

“哦。”

“嗯。”

……

“喂，问你个事。”

“又干嘛？”

“就……你那个小车子，到底啥意思啊？”


End file.
